Love Rivals (T Law Week Day Five)
by Robin Roronoa
Summary: She intrigued him more than he cared to admit. Her silent grace and mature beauty, it drew him in along with that inexplicable connection he felt, he wanted her. He couldn't risk his alliance though, she was just a fleeting interest, one that was too dangerous for him to pursue. After all, he wasn't the only that desired her heart. Prompt:Relationships(Zorobin and one-sided Lawbin)


_Nami-ya, why does Nico-ya always go up the Crow's Nest at night? She can't be doing watch for your crew everyday._

He watched her. She sat quietly beside the feisty navigator, calmly reading an ancient text as she soaked up the sun's warming rays with her delicious pale skin. She intrigued him, the way she took all of her crewmates' antics in stride while she seemed so calm and mature compared to them, he would have snapped long ago surrounded by such childish behavior on a daily basis. They were both intellectuals as well, always seeking knowledge whether it was in their particular field of study to pass time during their long hours at sea or in a battle to preserve their lives, always cold and calculating. She would be a nice addition to his crew, one that would certainly keep him entertained after he concluded his business with Doflamigo and began sailing again.

_Oh, she goes up there to be with Zoro. They don't really like to be as open in front of people outside the crew, so that's why they've been volunteering for watch the last couple nights._

The chef called for lunch and he watched her gracefully rise from her stretched out position, making her way across deck to the ladder leading up to the swordsman's gym. Her lithe body easily climbed higher, giving him a nice view of her long legs and round bottom as she ascended from his position leaning against the ship's side across deck. She was stunning. He stared on appreciatively as her head of silky raven hair disappeared through the hatch. Tan muscular arms emerged to wrap around her waist from above before the rest of her was swiftly pulled inside; he frowned.

_So her and Zoro-ya are a couple?_

He couldn't help but think that he could do a better job than the green-haired man. They were both survivors of similar tragedies that had corrupted their innocence early on in life and set them on their individual paths, they respected one another on an intellectual level as well as combat ability, and he was a good couple years closer to her in age than the swordsman who was barely in his twenties. He desired her for more than just her impressive mind and rare beauty though, he could have pursued the navigator if that was his only criteria even if she was steps below the archaeologist in both categories. No, Nico Robin still held a certain darkness in her, one that he recognized in himself. He wanted to see what would happen when her dark mind collided with his, what would result of him drawing her into his sick reality. The thought of going head to head with such an exquisite mind excited him, and he was sure he could have persuaded her to give him a chance if Zoro was no longer in the picture. Would he risk the stability he had found in his alliance with the Straw Hats, risk disrupting their crew's bond all for his own pleasure? It irritated him that the thought lingered in his mind so frequently, this woman, she was becoming an obsession.

_Yeah, every since our crew reunited. I know it's hard to tell with how closed-off they seem around each other, but they just prefer to keep things to themselves. Hehe, they even managed to hide that they were together from us for awhile too, until Chopper stumbled in on them all over each other while the rest of us had been out restocking and they were on guard duty. _

He had opened his eyes more after his conversation with Nami, trying to catch a glimpse of the relationship within this odd crew. The hints were subtle, but he noticed the little touches the swordsman would give her as he walked passed on his way to the bathhouse after training, his fingers skimming across her smooth arm, or gently tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear as she smiled into the pages of her book. Meals revealed even more as he noticed the pair sat painfully close, Robin's hand resting casually on the swordsman's thigh as they ate, both carefully observing the other with a faint smile when they thought the other was occupied. Their eyes always sought each other out when they were in the same room, as if it was an instinctual reaction, which was probably how the swordsman caught on to his interest in the woman. He hadn't tried to hide his staring when he thought of her as an unattached woman, happily chatting away with her about different devil fruit abilities and allowing her bits and pieces of his own personal history when she pried him. He had know nothing serious would come of his pursuit with how attached she was to the Straw Hats, her personal saviors, she would never leave them voluntarily even if he let his interest in her be known. He doubted he would ever be able to hold a more precious place in her heart than the crew did, even if he offered his own to her in return, he had simply found her too late. However, until their paths separated he could enjoy her, her sharp mind testing him and his eyes drinking in her sexy body as she moved with a natural grace throughout the day. He wanted more though.

He knew a relationship was impractical in this life, piracy didn't allow you to have weaknesses like a lover that could easily die in a battle, he had lost enough people to understand how fragile and temporary human life was, but still. He believed he could make it work if he was able to persuade her. The swordsman was an unexpected obstacle though, one he wasn't prepared to challenge. Sure, he thought himself the more suitable companion for the archaeologist and had grown rather fond of her during their travels, but he could see that it was a lost cause. She didn't want him, nor anyone else as far as he could tell. His hypothesis had been confirmed when he had found the pair holding each other in the dining area, her back facing him as Zoro's cold eye raised to acknowledge his presence before shifting back to his girlfriend. The doctor had walked into the kitchen, starting a polite conversation with Sanji as he worked on prepping the ingredients for their evening meal in front of the stove while his eyes lingered on Robin's back, sliding over her perfect form and smirking at the cold stare he received from the swordsman after she had tucked her head under his chin, unaware of the silent tension between himself and the man in her arms.

Law gave the man a smile, listening halfheartedly as the cook prattled on while straining to hear Robin's words as she raised her head up before leaning forward to capture the young man's lips. He turned away, not wanting to seem like a pervert observing the couple in their intimate moment, but simultaneously eager to see how strong this bond of theirs truly was. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Zoro run his hand over her hair before bringing it down to cup her cheek while she pulled back to finish telling him she was going to take a shower before dinner, giving him one last peck before leaving his arms with a reluctance that the surgeon envied. He had expected some kind of threat from the man after having blatantly leered at his lover, he seemed the type after all, all showy muscle and brute force, or at least the archaeologist being reluctant to spend time with him due to the swordsman relaying his jealousy to her, but the days continued to be the same, no change in either one's behavior towards him.

_Hehe, must be pretty cocky if he doesn't even see me as a threat., _thought the surgeon during one his afternoon conversations with the raven-haired woman, sneaking glances at Zoro on the opposite side of the deck lifting a barbell the size of a large elephant and probably twice as heavy if the man's physique was any indication of his training level. _I'll admit that he does have a nice body, and he's had much more time to be with her than I have, still...why wouldn't he be at least a little worried that I would be more direct than this. True, this intrigue of mine isn't worth disrupting the alliance I've built with the Straw Hats. I need them to take out Doflamingo, that's what matters, that's what these last thirteen years have been for. All to avenge him. But he can't know that. No, it's not that he thinks I won't do anything, he thinks he has nothing to worry about., _concluded Law as he shifted his gaze back to his companion, surprised to see her sharp azure eyes lingering on the swordsman just as his black ones had been as she continued answering his last question. _He has no fear that she will leave him, he's completely certain of her love._

"Traffy-kun."

"Yes, what is it, Nico-ya?", asked the doctor, giving the woman his full attention.

"I was just saying that if that was all you had to ask today, I think I'll go lay down for a bit. It was a rather long watch last night and I'm feeling a bit tired now.", said the archaeologist, giving an apologetic smile.

"No, your health is far more important than my tedious questions, we can continue this at another time perhaps."

"Thank you, I'd like that, Traffy-kun. I'll see at lunch I suppose.", she said, rising from her seat across from him and walking away.

"Yes.", agreed Law, although the historian too far away to hear his whispered response. He shifted his gaze across deck once again, this time seeing the woman he so desired in the arms of the swordsman yet again. He had picked her up now, carrying her like a bride across the threshold of the deck as they passed by his chair before entering the Sunny's interior happily chatting away as she pressed her face into his neck. Law saw the dark pupil of the man who had bested him before he had had a chance to enter the competition land on him. He expected an angry glare or cold, threatening stare. What he saw was even more irritating, the swordsman seemed to almost look sad. _Tch, he pities me. Who does he think he is? I could destroy him., _thought Law angrily, gripping his Kikoku painfully tight before he realized what he was doing and relaxed his muscles. No,_ he's correct. I won't risk our alliance he knows that, and to try and rip apart two people who clearly love each other just because I think myself better than him, no, I won't do that. Tch, even now, he's beating me., _thought the surgeon irritably before quickly rising to his feet, making his way inside in search of another pirate to ease his boredom as well as distract him from his current irritation. _Hehe, maybe the muscle-head has some brain cells after all. He was smart enough to try and win the heart of Nico Robin, and he was successful.,_ thought the captain, smirking as he wandered the still unfamiliar halls of the Straw Hats' ship. _Hehe, it appears I lost this fight before I even knew I wanted to compete. _

"I told you that you should of tried to get some sleep last night.", lectured the swordsman, as he carefully placed Robin on her bed, tugging the rich lavender-colored sheet over her thin body.

"I was the one who volunteered for watch, Zoro-kun, and one of us needs to stay awake during it.", said Robin, yawning slightly as the swordsman continued tucking her in.

"I'm just as alert while asleep as I am awake, you should know that by now.", he said, pressing a kiss to her forehead as she buried her face against her pillow, already drifting off. "I'll go clean up and then come check on you if that's okay."

"Mm, just lay down with me now, Zoro-kun."

"I don't want to get your bed all sweaty, Robin. I'll be right back, just go to sleep.", he said, turning to leave when her felt her long fingers catch his wrist.

"I don't care about that, besides, it's easier to fall asleep with you here. Please, Zoro-kun.", said the archaeologist, turning her bleary blue eyes up at him as she tugged him towards her.

"Tch, you don't have to sound so pitiful, I was just trying to be nice, Woman.", he said before lifting her blanket up and sliding on to the mattress beside her. "If you don't mind your sheets smelling like me than I'm glad to stay here and take a nap with you.", said Zoro, laying his head on her chest and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Fufufu, sleep well, Zoro-kun." giggled Robin, her hands resting against the shining skin of his back as she settled down with him in her arms. "I love you."

Zoro smiled at the words, pressing kisses to the sensitive skin above her breasts that her blouse left exposed before moving his lips further up along the column of her neck and then to her smiling lips. "I love you too, Robin.", said the man as he rested his head against her voluptuous chest. _No matter what. _"I'm glad I'm the one getting to hold you like this.", added the green-haired man quietly.

"Fufufu, there's never been anyone else that I would allow to do this, Zoro-kun. You're the only one I've ever wanted.", laughed Robin, surprised by her boyfriend's sudden confession. _Hmm, I should have realized that he would notice as well. He's observant to begin with and not to mention how protective he is of me, not to mention that Law hasn't been very inconspicuous. _"I'm yours, Zoro-kun, never doubt that."

"I know. I'm just really happy about that is all.", answered the swordsman.

**A/N: **First time I've ever really tried something like this, hope you enjoyed it. I'm not really a fan of Lawbin, but I like the idea of Law wanted her and being jealous of Zoro. Also, out of all the Robin pairings aside from Zorobin, I think it's the most logical, even if I don't personally like them together. Anyways, hope you enjoyed my Law Week entries, this is probably the last one I'm doing.


End file.
